PearLapis smut
by TheNerdWithTheHair
Summary: *human AU* After getting out of a bad relationship Lapis moves in with pearl, and they quickly fall for each other. New chapters weekly!
1. chapter 1

~~~~human roommate AU.

Whole things will be done from lapis's POV, first chapter is just exposition, smut starts on chapter two.~~~~

The taxi stopped. "Thanks!" I shouted as passed the driver a $20 bill and made my way out of the car. I pulled out my phone and checked theadone more time to confirm the address was in fact the one listed. I walked up the driveway and noted the nice welcome mat in front of the door and quickly knocked. Soon enough the knob twists and the door opens, revealing A young woman with pale skin, light pink hair, and a tall, slender frame smiling at me excitedly "You must be Lapis! Come in!" she said while holding the door open.

I walked inside and the young woman introduces herself, "My name is pearl, great to meet you!", "great to meet you too" I say in response. The house had a very open layout, we were standing in the porch with my back to the door, on my left was the living room, on my right was the kitchen and dining area, and straight ahead were two staircases, one going up, and one going down.

"I'll show you to your room" pearl said with a smile, "it's just up this way," she begins walking towards the stairs going up and I follow closely behind her. The upper floor of the house is a single hallway with 5 doors, two on each side and one at the end, she leads me to the last door on the right and stops. "This is your room, and the one at the end is the washroom, my door is right across from yours if you ever need anything" I say thanks and open my door, the room was pretty small, with light blue walls and white ceiling. A small bed rested in the corner and next to it a dresser/nightstand and a desk with a lamp against the opposite wall. "here are your keys, the one with the square handle is for the front door and the rounded handle is for this room," she hands them over and I accept them.

"as per the ad, rent is $550 a month, due on the first of each month, and any food in the fridge is to be labeled or its fair game" she says a touch more seriously before flashing another smile and offering to help with my bags. "no thank you, all I have is whats in my backpack, I had to leave my last place in kind of ahurry" I say nervously, hoping she doesn't ask anymore questions on the matter. "oh?" she says curiously, "why did you have to leave your last place?", "It's a long story, my ex was kind of a psycho" I say, not wanting to get into specifics. "oh you poor thing, if you ever want to talk you know where I am" she says as she walks out of my room, I close my door behind her and lock it.

I sit on the bed and unpack my things. Not like there's a lot to unpack, all I brought were some clothes, my laptop, a towel, and some personal items (toothbrush, comb, pads, and soap). The bed already had a blanket and pillow on it and damn did it ever look enticing, I havent been this tired in ages I think to myself as I turn in for the night.

~the next morning~

I wake up to the sound of my phones alarm clock blaring loudly. I quickly silence it before letting out a large yawn and a stretch. "Alright, its 9:30 now, I gotta shower, than I'll change and head out, I'll get breakfast on the way and I should be able to make it to the coffee shop a bit early" I think to myself as I mentally plan my day like always. I sit up and grab my towel and soap before making my way towards the washroom, I open the door and walk in. The washroom was all white and had the smell of vanilla air freshener, the tub/shower was in the back, with the toilet next to it against the wall and the sink next to that. I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature before taking off my shirt, pants and panties. I look into the mirror, still half asleep and notice my brown roots showing under my dyed blue hair. "better pick up more dye later" I think to myself as the steam from the shower starts to fog my reflection. I step in and let the hot water pour over me. I always found very hot showers to be very relaxing, I close my eyes and let out a large sigh as I just stand there for a few moments, taking in the look of the shower. After a minute or two of just standing there I start washing my arms and hands with my soap before moving on to my legs, feet, and waist. As I'm washing I notice the several hair products and different body washes that are also there. "I wonder if they would notice if I.. no, I shouldn't use any, I just moved in, I don't want to start annoying them already" I think as I rub the soap on my face before moving to my breasts and stomach. Lastly I rub the soap into my hair and use it as shampoo before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. I wrap the towel around myself and start walking back to my bedroom.

In my bedroom I remove the towel and put on my bra and underwear, before throwing on a plaid shirt and blue jeans.

I walk downstairs to leave for the day when I'm stopped by that cute pink haired woman. "I made breakfast if you want some" she says with a smile. "I would love some, I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in ages" I say before following pearl to the kitchen where she pulls out a chair for my at the table and places a plate in front of me. The plate had two fried eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face. As the plate was put on the table her other hand rested on my shoulder, startling me and making me jump. "oh, sorry" pearl says as he recoils her hand from my surprise. "oh no, don't be, im just still a little on edge after..." Pearl looks at me concerned before putting down another plate and two cups of coffee. "After what?" she asks, as she sits directly across from me at the table and sliding me one of the cups of coffee.

"well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll shorten it as much as I can, me and my ex, named jasper, had an argument and things got out of hand very quickly, she hit me and threw me into a wall, so I grabbed what I needed and ran. My friend that I work with named Peridot let me stay with her until I saw your ad for a roommate,". "oh." said Pearl, not really knowing how to respond. "I-I'm so sorry.. if you ever need anyone to talk too just say the word." I smile and nod, knowing that I still haven't gotten over it and I would definitely be needing someone too confide in over the next few weeks. We finish our breakfast in silence after that, I thank pearl before I leave and she gives me a hug. I say bye and begin leaving for work at the coffee shop.

~8 hours later~

I walk inside after a long day at work and plop myself down on the couch. The local news is in the TV, but it's nothing very interesting. As I sit on the couch I flick through the different channels looking for something good on, as I do this pearl comes and sits on the cushion next to me. "how was work?" she asked. "good." I said back, before looking over and realizing pearl is in nothing but a t-shirt and panties.

~~~~chapter 2 will be out tomorrow,

than after that im gonna try and update weekly or as often as possible.~~~~


	2. chapter 2

_**~~here we go, for this scene i wanted to try the whole orgasm denial/desperation kink, let me know what you guys think, and if you have any specific fetish or anything you want me to cover I'll try my best! ~~**_

"So what do you do at the coffee shop?" Pearl asks, while getting comfy and crossing her legs.

"I work the till and make coffee, It's nothing special at all, just a way to make ends meet." I say, as I stop flicking through the channels and focus more on the girl beside me.

"That sounds nice, what do you like to do in your free time?" asks pearl.

"I like to swim, but I haven't been able too lately, the whole thing with jasper really hurt my shoulder"

"I used to be a massage therapist! I can give you a massage if you'd like, that might help." she says, immediately perking up in excitement.

"yeah if you think that will help"

"come upstairs to my room, we'll have more space there then on this couch" she says as she begins walking upstairs, leading me into her room then onto her bed.

"Alright, now take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach" she instructs nonchalantly as she stands by the bedside waiting.

"umm.. I don't really know if im comfortable with taking my clothes off in front of someone I just met" I say, obviously skeptical of her intentions.

"Don't worry, it's just a massage" she says sitting down on the bedside, resting her hand on my thigh. "nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise" She says in a smooth calming voice. I hesitantly do as she says, removing my shirt, then my bra quickly after, leaving my breasts exposed.

"great now lay down and we can start"

I quickly comply and lay down on my stomach. She begins by positioning herself over top of me, her legs on either side of my waist and pressing her fist into the muscles of my spine, starting at the halfway point of my back and moving up slowly. I let out a small moan as this happens and I notice her slowly branching out from my spine area and into the muscles of my shoulders. As she does her thing I notice the muscle that hab been tight ever since jaspers outburst begin to loosen. "wow, she really is good at this" I think to myself. I have never had a massage this good before, feeling her soft hands kneading my muscles into jello was incredible. This continued for a while until she was complete, and I was more relaxed than I'd have ever been.

"so, feel better?" pearl asks, genuinely curious.

"absolutely, I feel great." I say, sitting up and stretching my arm and shoulder. "thank you so much, I really needed that".

"no problem" she says with a smile. "glad I could be of service". I smile back and start making my way off the bed to get my shirt and bra when I'm stopped by pearl taking my hand in hers. "lapis wait." she says, I quickly turn around and am met with her lips against mine. I almost instantly tense up, but it quickly fades into relaxation as the kiss continues. We eventually break it off and stare into each others eyes for a moment, before resuming the kiss. Our tongues intertwine as our breathing get heavier, I feel pearls hand touching my bare breast and I let out a moan and proceed to break off the kiss. Pearl looks at me with hunger in her eyes and she pounces on me like a cat, pushing me onto my back and once again giving me a deep kiss. Her hands expertly navigate my body, squeezing and lightly teasing my nipples made me feel a growing warmth rising up my stomach.

My hands reach behind her, and I pull off her shirt and undo her bra and I begin to play with her breasts as well, teasing and lightly pinching her sensitive nipples, as I feel her hand sliding down my side, her small nimble hands undo the button on my pants and her hand slides in. She begins rubbing my already wet slit through my panties and I let out a shuttered gasp. I continue playing with her breasts and kissing until I flip her over so now I'm on top. I take my pants and panties off completely and I take hers off as well. She continues rubbing my slit and the surrounding areas as I grow wetter and wetter, I begin doing the same for her. As soon as I reach down there I immediately notice how wet she is, "she must be really desperate" I think to myself and an evil idea comes to mind. I continue rubbing her womanhood, but start to focus most of my efforts on her clit. pearl loudly moans and instantly grabs the sheets with both hands as I continue. I eventually start kissing down her neck and chest, making my way too her slit where I begin licking up her juices. She runs her fingers through my hair, As she does this I start licking her clit and I slide one, then two fingers into her hole. extracting a loud gasp from the slender pink haired woman.

I up my pace, sliding my two fingers quickly in and out, each time getting slightly faster and faster. I start sucking and nibbling on her clit, "don't stop~" she says breathlessly and I can feel her slim body tremble as she approaches her climax, her voice quivering more and more with each moan until I pull my fingers out of her and come back up to kiss her mouth. Leaving her nether regions aching for touch.

"ohhhh~ god lapis, please continue, please I'm so close it hurts..~" she begs, I notice her reaching down to touch herself but i stop her, holding her hands above her head by her wrists. "lapis please~" she begins wiggling her hips. I giggle to myself, it must have been a long time since she has gotten off seeing how much she needs this. While still holding her wrists I move myself up so my slit is just above her face.

"I'll let you cum.. eventually.." I say teasingly and she begins licking away with vigor. "maybe im being a bit harsh" I think as I see pearl desperately rocking her hips and making a small damp spot on the sheets from how wet she was. Her tongue makes It's way around my slit, circling my clit then going further down near my hole. I begin gyrating my hips, grinding against her face when I begin to feel my release approaching fast. I grab my breasts and throw my head back as it gets closer and closer. Her tongue goes from circling my clit too snaking its way into my hole and back again, I can't take it anymore. I shudder and grind her face vigorously as the sensation washes over me, wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. This leaves me trembling as I remove myself from her face.

"Oh god lapis, please, please let me cum now" she says, the desperation clear in her voice.

"OK, I suppose you've earned it" I say as I begin to once again rub around her slit and kiss her, she grinds her clit into my hands and I use my other hand to play with her tits. I do this for a while slowing down when she starts grinding to tease her even further, I occasionally break our kiss as too lick and lightly bite her nipples as she seems to enjoy that.

she begins desperately grinding her slit into my hands. I slowly insert two fingers into her, they slide in easy from the wetness and I use my thumb to rub her clit as I move them in and out. As I speed up she begins to tremble and we both know whats coming, I keep my pace and after a small while she lets out a scream as she orgasms, I keep going for a bit after she's done to make sure she's got it all out of her system before I stop.

"L-Lapis that was amazing" pearl says, still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm

"you were pretty good yourself.." I say with a smile. Laying down on my back and cuddling up to pearl, she snuggles me back, nuzzling her nose in between my neck and shoulder as we drift off to sleep.

 _ **~~new chapter will be out by friday~~**_


	3. 3

**_~~You guys see those new episodes?! they were amazing!!~~_**

I woke up to a series of light kisses on my neck from pearl. She was spooning me, her body pressed tightly against mine. We were both still naked from the night before and I could feel the slight stubble of her pubic hair against my lower back. I move my head so that my neck is more exposed for her kisses. Her kisses slowly turn into bites, not hard or anything, just enough to make me let out a small moan. I feel her hand that was wrapped around my stomach start to slide up to my breasts and she gives them a light squeeze before beginning to play with my nipple, I push her hand away.

"not now.." I wisper as i turn back and press my lips to hers and she quickly lets go of my breast. I have never really been one for morning sex, all I want in the morning is either coffee or more sleep. I break off the kiss and we go back to our spooning position. I can feel the heat radiating from her loins as we cuddle. "She must be a real horn dog, we just did it last night and she's already going for more" I think too myself as I drift back off to sleep.

I awaken again, about an hour later, but this time I'm alone. I smell pearl making something in the kitchen and the pleasant aroma of coffee brewing. I get up and stretch/yawn, get out of bed and start looking for my clothes, and once I find them I put on my panties and start to head downstairs. When I open pearls door however I notice how chilly it is. "maybe I'll just wear a sweater" I think as I go too my room and throw on a baggy hoodie before going downstairs to see pearl.

"morning sleepyhead!" pearl says cheerfully as I come into the kitchen.

"morning.." I say quietly, still very tired. I sit at the table and pearl puts a coffee and plate of food in front of me.

"thanks pearl" I look up at her. "you know you don't have too make breakfast every morning though, right?"

"I know. But I like you" she says and kisses my forehead before putting her own breakfast down and sitting across fron me.

"Do you work today?" asks pearl as we eat.

"nope"

"oh, do you have any plans?"

"nope" I say again. We finish our breakfast and drink our coffee before heading to the couch and snuggling up with the TV on.

"actually I do have one plan today, I have to go grocery shopping" I say.

"Perfect! I'll go with you!" pearl says excitedly, happy to be spending time together. We continue too lay by the TV for a bit when I decide to go shower.

"Hey pearl I'm gonna head in the shower, I'll be right back" I say as I sit up on the couch.

"Do you want to shower together?" asks pearl, "she must be really hot this morning" I think to myself.

"sure, lets go" I say and we go to the washroom and turn on the shower. Steam quickly fills the room and I take off my hoodie, revealing my naked body. Pearl stares for a moment before undressing. Once were both naked I step into the shower and beckon her to follow. We let the water run over us for a bit.

She begins washing herself and I do the same. Once our bodys are clean but before we wash out hair I give pearl a quick kiss, but just as I'm about to pull away she puts her hands on my cheeks and snakes her tongue into my mouth, I close my eyes and rest my hands on her hips as we continue. I massage her tongue with mine and she does the same.

As our kiss continues she starts to touch my breasts. I moan and pull her closer, as I feel myself start to become aroused. We continue our kiss, rhythmically becoming more and more intense until my womanhood is almost dripping.

"wanna continue this in my room?" pearl says seductively after breaking our kiss. I simply nod and I begin to get out of the shower when she stops me.

"Lapis we still need to wash our hair" says pearl. I blush, having totally forgotten about that.

"right" I say as we quickly shampoo, then condition our hair and step from the shower to dry off. As were drying off, all I can think about is how beautiful she looks. her short pink hair, her bright blue eyes, and her tall slender frame made her look like a goddess. We continue into her room still slightly damp and I lay down ln her bed on my back, and she quickly comes ontop of me and gives me a long, deep kiss.

I was like putty in her hands. Everytime she touched me I became more and more aroused, she was the master and I was her puppet. She kissed and teased me for what felt like an eternity before finnaly reaching down and lightly rubbing my slit. I let out a loud moan as she did this and I scratched her back starting from her neck to her lower back. She moans in response and slowly makes her way down, kissing my neck and chest before nibbling on my nipples. I arch my back and moan at this assult on my senses. Her light rubbing of my slit wasnt enough, and she knew it.

She slowly presses her fingers inside of my hole, first one, then two. She pumps them in and out at a teasingly slow pace before speeding up, the whole time still biting at my nipples. She eventually moves from my nipples, making her way down to my clit where she begins sucking.

The combination of her mouth on my clitoris and her fingers inside of me drove me mad. I couldn't take it anymore as i grabbed my tits and arched my back, orgasming. I shake and thrust my hips as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. She continues for a bit afterwards, letting me fully finish.

I lay there for a moment, just relaxing in the feeling of it, when pearl lays next to me, putting her hand on my thigh and looking over. She kisses me and I kiss back, reaching my hand down to her slit where I start rubbing. I keep our kiss going as I shove my fingers into her. She pulls me close and I begin to do what she did for me, nibbling at her nipples while fingering her. She begins to shake as I do this and I start rubbing her clit with my thumb as I continue to hit her g-spot with my fingers. Its not long before she begins to shake and comes to an orgasm. We both lay there for a bit, just enjoying eachothers presence.

I get up after and head to my room to get changed. "Really lapis, sleeping with your roommate? what kinda weird porno fanfiction type shit is that?" I think to myself as I put on my underwear. "I really like pearl, but things are moving really fast, we have only known each other for a few days and were already showering together and sleeping in the same bed" I think as I finish getting dressed and go to brush my teeth, I walk out of my room and into the washroom, still warm from our shower and begin brushing my teeth.

After I finish I head downstairs too see if pearl is ready to go shopping yet, however once I get down there I realize she is still getting ready. In the mean time I decide to watch something on tv while I wait. Theres really not much on, so I decide I'll just browse the internet on my phone while I wait, I open up chrome on my phone but before I can do anything I hear pearl walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup" says pearl and we begin our journey towards the store.

~~an hour or so later~~

We pull into the driveway on our way back from the store, me and pearl start taking the grocerys inside. After unloading everything I notice pearl giving me bedroom eyes while holding a cucumber in her hand.

 ** _~~2 sex scenes in one chapter? can you tell I was all hot and bothered while writing this lol~~_**

I walk over to her firmly place my mouth on hers. She reciprocates the kiss and puts her hands on my shoulders. We quickly make our way to the couch, taking our pants off along the way so as soon as we got there, I layed down and pearl crouched next to me, she took the cucumber into her hand and put it in her mouth, sucking on it seductively, covering it in her saliva. Once it was all lubricated she begins sliding it inside of me.

She goes slowly at first but very quickly she picks up speed until she is pounding me with the fruit at full speed, hitting my cervix with every thrust. I moan loudly as it fucks me deep and hard. She continues this for a bit until eventually slowimg down and coming to a full stop.

"bend over" pearl commands.

I quickly do as im told and rest my elbows on the couch cushion, my ass out in the air, doggy style. Pearl positions the cucumber against her crotch as if it where a penis and she begins fucking me once again. Every thrust was not only a wave of pleasure for me, but for her as well as the cucumber was hitting her clitoris every time she went in. We moan in tandem and she fucks the living daylights out of me, over and over, with constant and forceful speed. I have always had a thing for doggy style but this was on a whole other level, I try to hold off but I very quickly orgasm, not being used to such long, thick objects inside of me. Pearl notices and stops, pulling the object from me and licking off my juices.

We switch roles and she is now on the couch, bent over. The cucumber was already very lubed up from my own vagina and pearls spit, so I decide to try something different. I put the cucumber against my clitoris as pearl had done, and begin rubbing her slit with it, just teasing and prodding at her hole, making her very wet and I could feel her want to have, no need something inside of her. I move the tip of cucumber up so its against her anus and I rub around that area teasingly, waiting for her to signal me to either push it into her anus, or just fuck her vagina when she moans for me to put it in.

I slowly slide the cuke into her asshole, it makes it about half way in when I pull out and slowly push back in, fucking her ass. I eventually start to speed up, matching the pace she had pounded me with, she loudly moans with every thrust and I spank her hard as we do this. We continue like this for some time, she begins getting extremely wet and she starts dripping onto the floor, she grinds into the cucumber more and more with each thrust until I suddenly stop, not pulling the cucumber out, but just leaving it in as I hold my mouth under her pussy, letting her fluids drip into my mouth, I do this until I slowly make my way up, licking her slit vigorously. I do this while moving the cucumber in and out of her ass, both fucking her and licking her vagina. I can sense her climax coming as she twitches and starts to convulse. Letting out a loud scream, she orgasms, thrusting her slit into my face.

I stop and pull my face away, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"how was that?" I ask, having never fucked a chick in the ass before.

"Amazing, as always" says pearl back.

 ** _~~As always, new chapter this friday!~~_**


	4. chapter 4

_**~~welcome back!**_ _**This chapter contains some really kinky stuff; enjoy! ;)~~**_

After cleaning up from our last little adventure, and putting away the rest of the groceries, we say our goodnights and head to bed.

~~the next day~~

I wake up too the sounds of pearl and an unknown woman speaking downstairs. I put on some loose pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to investigate, as I round the corner of the staircase I see pearl with her mouth between the new womans thighs. She had long purple hair and was rather thick and short in stature. I quickly pulled myself back behind the corner, horrified at what I had just seen. Was pearl cheating on me? Were we even really together? I mean we never really said anything so I guess we weren't. Although I feel kinda crappy that pearl is going to someone else for sex, I suppose what we had wasnt exactly a relationship.

I decide to sneak past them to get into the kitchen to get breakfast, but as soon as I make it down the stairs I am spotted by the purple haired woman who, in the suprise of seeing another person freezes and stares me directly in my eyes.

"hi.." she says.

"hi." I say in return.

"morning lapis!" says pearl, lifting her head from the woman's crotch. Although me and the mysterious woman seemed extremely uncomfortable by the present situation, pearl was rather nonchalant about the whole thing.

"lapis this is amethyst, amethyst this is lapis" says pearl.

"nice too meet you.." I say.

"likewise" amethyst retorts.

I begin making my way to the kitchen but am stopped by pearl.

"dont you want to join us?" inquired pearl.

"not really pearl, I thought we had something special, I didnt realize you slept with everyone that walked in here" I say, gesturing to amethyst, not angry, but still rather annoyed that pearl would do this without even letting me know.

"lapis, what we have is special, but I dont see any harm in bringing in another, we can all share, plus amethyst is gonna be living here as well, she replied to the ad for the room next to yours!" pearl says.

I sigh, annoyed about the whole situation, but I guess if this amethyst woman is going to be living with us, it would be rational to include her in our pleasures. I want to be mad at pearl, but honestly whats the point? it would just make thing awkward and besides, amethyst is kinda pretty...

Pearl takes me by my arm and sits me down on the couch next to amethyst.

"so, how do we want to do this?" asks pearl, and before I could interject Amethyst begins searching through her bag.

"well now that everyone is here, why dont we bring out the toys?" amethyst says as she pulls out handcuffs and a whip.

"Yes! Lapis come on lets go upstairs and I can show you how BDSM works!" pearl says excited. I however am less excited, having no experience with this type of thing I decide to sit this one out.

"Im not really comfortable with being locked up like that" I say as I start to stand, but am stopped once again by pearl.

"oh relax lapis, it'll be fun, just say yellow when you want her to go easier or red if you want her too stop, theres no pressure. trust me you'll love it" pearl says.

"fine, but you better actually stop when I say red" I say to amethyst. who dutifully nods.

We proceed upstairs and I lay down on pearls bed, pearl undesses me and using two sets of handcuffs secures both my hands to the bedposts, and using some rope secures my feet to the other end, keeping me spread out, naked on the bed. Pearl stands to the side and watches.

"ok, since this is your first time, I will start easy." amethyst says as she cracks the whip full force on my stomach.

"ouch! what the fuck is your problem?!" I yell, obviously agitated by the sudden attack. amethyst simply smiles and repeats the action, leaving a large red mark on my stomach.

"shut up. slave." she says. "you will speak when spoken to". I immediately close my mouth and nod. Amethyst cracks the whip in the air before grabbing me by my cheeks and kissing me, her long tongue making its way down my throat. I let out a moan and she pulls away.

"come here" amethyst says to pearl, when pearl does get close amethyst puts her hands behind her back and cuffs her as well.

"pearl, your job is to lick lapis's pussy, and dont stop until I say so." amethyst says forcefully. Pearl, being used to the slave role immediately complys. I moan loudly as pearl, hands restrained behind her back, begins lapping up my fluids. Amethyst once again cracks the whip on my stomach, before cracking it again on pearls nude ass. Amethyst begins to kiss me once again, I moan loudly and squirm against the restraints. Amethyst shimmys up such that her slit is right above my face, she lowers herself onto me and I begin licking away, first at her hole, snaking my tongue in and out than slowly moving up to her clit where I lightly suck and nibble. This continues for quite some time, until I notice amethyst begin to tremble. Her climax was approaching and she begins to moan loudly, she grinds herself into my face. Her hole against my mouth and clit against my nose, she eventually, letting out a loud moan, almost a scream, orgasms.

She removes herself from my face and kisses me once again, she breaks the kiss and licks up her own fluids that had dribbled down my cheeks. I begin squirming again as my own climax approaches, pearls skillful tongue moving all around my wet womanhood. Amethyst watches silently as I begin to climax and she tells pearl to stop. Pearl once again immediately complys and stops, standing up next to amethyst, leaving me teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"A-Amethyst.." I say pleadingly, but am quickly met with another whip lash on my stomach.

"I said 'only speak when spoken to'" she says, and I let out a shuddered moan.

"Besides, poor pearl here has licked both our pussys today without getting any herself" she says, pushing pearl back onto the bed.

"satisfy pearl, than you can orgasm" Amethyst says as pearl quickly gets in the same position as amethyst once was and I begin licking away. Pearl was exceptionally wet and her juices ran down the side of my face, I suck and nibble at pearls clit while occasionally moving up and down, drawing a figure eight around her hole and clit. Amethyst straddles me, her slit at breast level with me, and her torso just behind pearls locked up hands, she begins to play with pearls tits. Pearl moans and quickly starts to convulse as she suddenly orgasms onto my face. To my surprise pearl doesn't get up, but rather continues the orgasm, letting amethyst play with her tits as I vigorously licked her vagina. I can feel pearl orgasm at least two more times before she eventually decides to remove her slit from my face. I look up at her and see that she is still there, with Amethyst behind her, still playing with her breasts and nipples. Now that they have both gotten off, it was just me, and they weren't in any hurry to help me out.

They eventually get up and amethyst unlocks pearls hands. Pearl comes back and kisses me deeply, she pulls away and amethyst again whips me. The intense, brutal teasing and sudden pain of the whip was almost enough to make me orgasm without even being touched but I remained on edge. Pearl comes back and kisses me again, this time holding onto the kiss, but leaving room for amethyst to whip me more. She whips me two more times and I orgasm. I thrust, and desperately grind into the air as this happens. The intensity of the feeling radiates through my body, wave after wave until it's done. Me and pearls kiss continues as amethyst brings her face to my vagina, she begins licking amd sucking on my clit, this brings the orgasmic feeling back and I once again climax, this time being given a much more satisfying orgasm than the last.

Amethyst pulls away and quickly undoes my cuffs as pearl undoes the rope at my feet. The two of them lay down next to me and we cuddle for a few moments.

"I think I'm gonna like living here.." says Amethyst.

 _ **~~Tried to make this one rather kinky, definitely like the idea of amethyst being a domme, gonna add a few more recurring characters in the next few chapters, so stay tuned for next friday!~~**_


	5. chapter 45 oneshot

_**~~Just a quick one shot I wanted too make. This chapter does not affect the story in any way. New chapter coming out friday will start where chapter 4 left off.~~**_

Me and pearl were making out on the couch, pretty standard stuff for a saturday night. Pearl's tongue masterfully wrestling against my own, our saliva mixing and being passed back and fourth. Eventually she pushes me back onto the couch, so I'm laying on my back and she is on top of me. From this position she slowly begins onserting her fingers into my already wet pussy. I let out a moan but am quickly interrupted by the sound of pearls phone ringing.

Pearl looks over and sees that its amethyst who's calling. She then looks back to me.

"Its amethyst, I should get this, in case its important" she says, removing herself from me and picking up the phone.

"hey amethyst, oh, thats awful, I'll be right there" she says before hanging up. "amethysts car broke down, I'm gonna go pick her up, I might be a bit." she adds.

"OK, I'll see ya soon" I say in response before kissing pearl goodbye as she rushes out the door, leaving me alone, on the couch, still wet from our previous interaction.

I look at the clock and see the time, before turning on the tv and flickimg through the channels. As I went through them I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to finish what pearl started. I was still wet and my clitoris was swollen with arousal. I let out a sigh and shift into a more comfortable position.

I could wait for pearl to come back and have her finish me off, or I could try and do it myself. I ponder these options for a bit, noting that pearl said she might be awhile. "Ok, I guess I'll do it myself" I think as I take off all my clothes and lay down on the couch.

I begin by slowly playing with my breasts, lightly caressing and squeezing them. I then start to do this more and more vigorously, focusing more on my nipples. I then take my left hand and start to suck on my middle and index finger. My right hand continues squeezing my breasts and I let out a loud sigh. I eventually take my left hands fingers from my mouth and slowly insert them into me, just as pearl had done.

I start to slide them in and out, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. I do this for quite awhile, before slowing down and eventually pulling my fingers out. I then start to rub the area around my clitoris, circling it and rubbing it softly. I gyrate my hips against my hand as I do this and moan each time I apply pressure to the bundle of nerves.

I start to sweat and I close my eyes as I do this, imagining pearl on top of me. I pick up speed and switch hands, using my right hand to rub my clit as I suck my juices off of my left. I slow down as my climax approaches, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible. I keep this slower pace until I eventually hit my orgasm. I hold myself in the plateau of it by continuing on my clit until I can't take any more. I pull my hand away after a few seconds and just bask in the feeling for a bit.

It had been a long time since I masturbated, I almost forgot how good it feels getting off on your own terms..

 _ **~~hope you all enjoyed!~~**_


	6. another random oneshot

_**~~Another random oneshot~~**_

Pearl rests her hands on my shoulders and pulls me in for a kiss. My hands rest on her curve where her waist and hips met. We were in her bedroom, both standing next to the bed.

I was just in panties and a t-shirt, pearl was in a white collared shirt with skinny jeans on. Her shortish pink hair was resting as it normally does. In the time since I had moved in, my hair had grown and I still haven't gotten around to dying it, so my hair was mostly blue, but with noticable black roots.

I, in the heat of our kiss begin to pull pearl closer, until our stomachs are touching. Pearl was a bit taller than me, so her breasts rested just above mine and I had to tilt my head back to continue the kiss. As we continue Pearls hand begins moving upwards, resting against the back of my head, pressing me against her. Her other hand slides a finger from my shoulder, around my collarbone and up my neck, I shudder and every muscle in my body relaxes into jello. Eventually once her finger reaches my chin she breaks the kiss.

((Anyone else get really aroused when someone touches their neck/collarbone, or is that just me?))

She sits down on the bed, sitting my down with her, but just as I sit, I begin to lay down as she gets on top of me. Pearl's knee's are beside my hips and her hand is just above my shoulder. Her hand slowly begins making it's way up my shirt but she stops, just before touching my breast. In this brief moment she makes direct eye contact, before looking down at my body and then back up to my eyes, as if asking consent. I smile and nod my head, never breaking the intense eye contact as she begins fondling my breast.

As Pearl does this I close my eyes in pleasure. Quickly I notice her lips against mine, and her hand no longer on my breast but rather moving down my side, and gently rubbing around my inner thigh. I moan at the sudden kiss and subtly move my hips in accordance with her rubbing. Pearl knows that I have a thing for being teased, and she takes full advantage of it by continuing to rub around my vagina, but never actually touching it. This sensory denial and pearls deep kiss drives me wild.

I wrap my arms around the slender woman, and I scratch her back in pleasure, moaning as I do. She responds by breaking our kiss and kissing down my neck, eventually leading to her biting down on the side of neck, extracting a loud moan from me as I arch my back. She continues kissing down my body. She reaches my breasts and begins licking and lightly biting my nipples. When shes biting one nipple she has the hand that was once rubbing my thigh now squeezing my other nipple. This assult on my breasts makes me wetter than ever as I feel a damp spot forming on my panties.

Eventually pearl moves on, sliding further and further down my body, eventually planting a small kiss on my panties. She slowly removes my underwear, exposing my now almost dripping wet vagina. She smiles before very lightly sucking on my clitoris, and inserting a finger inside my hole. I let out a loud moan as she slowly begins moving her finger in and out, expertly hitting my g-spot with every motion. She begins using her tongue to lightly rub my clit. I gyrate my hips in motion with her and she slowly puts a second finger inside me. She thrusts her fingers in and out, slowly at first but I can feel her picking up the pace.

She slowly removes her fingers from me as well as removing her mouth from my clit, she then begins rubbing my clit with her hand, that at this point is soaked in my juices and using her tongue, she begins licking my hole. Her tongue snakes its way inside, licking around my sensitive vaginal walls. I moan once again, not only at the feeling, but also the sound of her slurping up my liquids. The finger she has rubbing my clit speeds up, pushing me closer and closer to orgasm with evey motion.

As Pearl continues this I feel that distinctive warmth rising In my stomach, eventually coming to fruition as I orgasm, letting out a scream as I do. I throw my head back and tremble at the mercy of pearls skillful hands and tongue. Once I'm finished she comes back up, putting her fingers in my mouth, making me lick up my own juices, replaceing the vaginal fluid with saliva. She eventually pulls her hands away and licks her fingers again, getting everything off before laying down on her back beside me.

I smile and get ontop of her, just as she had done for me and I begin removing her pants. Her panties are almost completely soaked through. Once her pants are off I come back up to kiss her, rubbing her clit through her panties as I do. She tried to moan but is stifled by our kiss. I begin kissing up her jawline, eventually kissing just by her ear and I lightly nibble her earlobe before mving down her neck. Pearl begins rubbing her breasts through her shirt and bra as I make my way down to her slit.

I begin licking at her clitoris, not even bothering to remove her panties. I rest one hand by her hips and use the other to push her panties aside from her hole and slowly insert two fingers. She loudly moans and I continue to thoroughly pleasure her, rubbing her g spot with every thrust. I eventually pull my fingers out and pull my mouth away, continuing to rub her clit with my other hand as I lick her juices from my fingers. This visual stimulus is enough to make pearl tremble, right on the edge of orgasm.

I slowly slide my fingers back in, pushing pearl over the edge to orgasm. She shakes as I continue to pump my fingers in and out through the duration of the orgasm. I keep going however, moving my fingers around inside of her, and licking her clit. I do this until I feel her tremble once more, coming to a second orgasm. The time pearl lets out a scream as she cums once again.

 _ **~~I have never gotten so aroused writing a story before... this one is HAWT~~**_


End file.
